Atlantis Motors
Atlantis Motors was a Lovian sports car company founded in 1952. It is known for making the finest Lovian cars, known for their quality and reliability. History Atlantis Motors was founded in 1952 by Henry Chase (ancestor of Justin Abrahams), a passionate admirer of Eurpoean sports cars. Atlantis' headquarters, based near Kinley, was where Chase and his team of 20 hand-built the models. When he died in 1978, his son Albert took over. In 1985, Albert unexpectedly died and the company ceased operations. No more than 2000 cars were built, of which 1000 (approx.) survive today. Models Atlantis 220 The 220 Coupe was the first Atlantis made. Originally built in 1952, it was produced until 1960. In its 8 year span, 470 cars were made. Atlantis 262 The 262 was the second Atlantis model porsuced. Released in 1958, it had an amazingly lightweight and modern design. By its end in 1967, 520 cars were made. Priced at only US$10,000, the price had skyrocketed to $20,000 in 1967. Atlantis 470/550S The 470 was the ultimate Atlantis built. Created in a mid-engined layout, its 470 HP motor got it to 60 MPH in 6 seconds, and on to a top speed of 171 MPH (KPH). The car was priced at an even more spectacular US$79,000, which limited production to only 26 cars (from 1970-1974). In 1973, the 550S version was released. With a 550 HP engine, it propelled the car to 184 MPH. With an outrageous price tag of US$105,000 only 5 cars were made in 1973 and 1974. Atlantis America The America was the most popular Atlantis ever produced. The car was first shown in the Turin Auto Show in 1969 (first Lovian car to be displayed internationally) and it received much praise for its sharp and modern design, though critics said its aluminum construction, though lightweight, would be too expensive. Subsequent America's would be the low-priced models in the lineup, outlasting every other model. America (European Version) In August 1970, an aluminum version of the car was released in Europe and Britain. 23 cars, in right-hand drive were marked for the UK, and 27 LHD models were sold in continental Europe, mainly in France and the Netherlands. Priced at around £21,000 (or 53,000 Gulden, 150,000 Fr.), it was deemed too pricey and it did not sell as quickly as planned. America 321 In early 1971 the America was re-released, this time with a steel body, which was also available in Lovia. This car was much cheaper than the aluminum version, selling for US$16,000. To compensate, it was given a state-of-the-art, 321 HP turbocharged V6. Achieving a top speed of 153 MPH, it was an instant success, and Atlantis could not meet demands. When production ceased in 1977, 624 321's had been made America R The America R (Roadster) was produced in 1973 after much public clamoring, though it did not enter production until 1975. Priced at US$21,000, it was pricey but not inaccessible (to the rich). This version ceased production in 1979, after safety concerns over convertibles (and a moratorium on ragtops in the US gained Lovian support). Only 105 roadster were built. Superamerica The Superamerica was the top-of-the line model in the America range. This was a grand tourer car (a 70s version of a modern Aston DB9) with an astonishing 405 HP V8. Introduced in May 1980 and priced at US$ 44,000, all 50 models were sold in its first month. Atlantis 317 The 317 was the final Atlantis model. It was first sold in 1978, and was last made in 1985. The coupe was priced at over US$37,000 and the roadster, introduced in 1980, was sold for US$45,000. In 1983, the 317 coupe was made as a 4-seater and in 1985, the company ceased productions after 392 317's were made. Category:Transportation Category:Company Category:Automobile company